


Everybody's Looking For Something

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Looking For Something

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Summary taken from 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)' by Eurythmics.
> 
> Reposted from my Livejournal account @ 'self-preserving'.

Laying in his bed, listening as the old house creaked around him, he found his mind drifting to the woman he'd seen at the Ministry that day. He’d seen her in the papers a number of times, heard people talk about her. Not to mention her long blonde hair made it all too obvious who she was. It made no difference to him. She was beautiful, stunning even. He'd never seen anyone like her. The thought alone made his cock twitch eagerly, the fabric of his boxers sliding against it as it hardened.

Certain everyone in the house was either asleep or unlikely to barge into his room, Charlie pushed back his blankets and lowered his boxers. His cock sprang up proudly and he grasped the length in his hand. Closing his eyes he took the time to picture the woman, allowing his imagination to take hold. While his wank fantasies usually involved someone else's hand or delectable lips surrounding him, he had a better idea for Narcissa Malfoy.

He pictured her undressing slowly and sitting at his desk, the chair turned to face him. He trailed his fingers lightly up and down his length for her, slowly. There was a smirk on her lips and a glint in her eyes. Then slowly she raised her hips to lower her knickers, kicking them off and spreading her legs for him. One foot firmly planted on the floor while the other rested on the end of his bed, her centre clearly displayed for him glistening beneath her blonde curls.

He caught the pre-cum pooling at his head and drew it down his length, covering his hard cock with his own juices as he watched her watching him. She slid her hands down her thighs and back up again slowly, her fingers brushing her wet folds.

Momentarily he wondered if she actually looked as his imagination suggested. He only had a magazine to go on as to what women looked like beneath their knickers. His Father had snuck it to him after a particularly awkward conversation.

"Charlie..." she purred his name, drawing his attention back to the fantasy at hand.

He grew harder with the mere memory of her voice. It was just like everything else about her, soft and graceful. Enticing. He bit his lip, holding back a moan, as he drew his hand down his shaft firmly.

"You're not watching, Charlie," her voice flowed across the room to him, caressing his ears and forcing his eyes open. He hadn't realised he'd closed them, and he hadn't thought it would make a difference to an imagined woman.

Still, he made sure to keep his eyes open and watching her. He followed the path of her fingers as she pushed two gently inside her. With each gentle thrust of her fingers he drew his hand down his shaft at the same time, slowly raising it again to repeat the movement with her.

She looked beautiful, blue eyes dark with desire and lips parted slightly. Her breasts strained against her bra with each heavy breath she took. Lower down her free hand rested on her thigh, thumb massaging the sensitive skin on the inside. She moaned quietly, the tip of her tongue wetting her lips as she continued to thrust into herself.

He struggled against the groan that tried to escape. The house had grown so quiet that he was sure his parents could hear the sound of his fantasy woman moaning. He couldn't risk making a noise beyond the slick sounds of him working his hard cock. He'd begun to pump his fist faster, her fingers following his new lead. The moved in unison, hips arching up. She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back, but he could not possibly look away. He bit down harder on his lip and tightened his fist at the base. Her moans were growing louder, more desperate, and her toes curled against the blankets. Then quite suddenly she was crying out, her muscles convulsing as she rode out her orgasm. It was all he needed. His cock pulsed in his fist and he came hard, a quiet hitch in his breath was all he could manage and he could taste blood on his lip as he relaxed. His fingers continued to gently caress his slowly fading erection, his movement lethargic and his breathing laboured. As his eyes began to slowly close he watched her raise her fingers to her lips and licked them clean. His own tongue brushed against his lower lip and he reached blindly for the blankets, pulling them up over his waist and gradually falling asleep.

 

***

 

Narcissa awoke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat and feeling a familiar heat between her legs. She licked her lips, gasping for air and struggled to push the heavy covers off her.

"Cissa...?" Lucius raised his head from his pillow, squinting to try and see her. "Are you alright?"

"I just need a drink, darling, go back to sleep," she whispered, unable to raise her voice any higher. As his breathing evened out, she pushed herself off the bed and moved swiftly to the bathroom. She would need a cold shower.


End file.
